Who dares to enter Grimmauld Place?
by MisterCrown
Summary: What would you do if a Necromancer turned up at your place? Certainly not this... Percico
1. Get off my Lawn

**Get off my lawn**

**Please note that this is a Percico Story and I want to know if you want this story to continue.**

Nico was beating himself up over what had just happened early today, he and Percy had gotten together, which was the best thing that ever happened in his miserable life. They had been together for around about five months, though he wasn't sure if the relationship would last.

Nico had just upset Percy greatly, and he had kicked him out of his apartment, so Nico went off on to the streets to clear his thoughts. Nobody, be it robbers, murderers, maniacs or rubber ducks, had dared to come near Nico. He was surrounded by a shroud of misery.

The emotions that were projected off him were a new type of power, he could give people emotions of fear, sadness or anger but projecting it was something he only just found out that he could do.

Nico called forth the waves of darkness that surrounded everything, he called forth the absence of light. A cold smoke like mist enveloped him and he shot off in a direction, planning to transport to Percy's to apologise.

As Nico was shadow travelling he slammed into a wall and fell down into somewhere… somewhere dark.

**Line Break**

Nico looked up and around him to see a fairly clean house that look quite beautiful, besides for the decapitated heads of elves on the walls… wait elves?

Nico looked closely at them to make sure that he wasn't having a shadow-travel induced dream. Nope, they were elf heads alright. Weird.

"Come on this meeting has to start now" Said somebody

Instantly Nico jumped into the shadows and focused. Ever since the end of the giant war Nico's powers had increased tenfold and he found a special ability as the Ghost King.

As the Ghost King he could turn into a non-corporeal type state that made it impossible to harm someone but also impossible for them to harm you and see you fully, except for some smoky outlines.

He really liked scaring people that way, especially Percy.

He focused on that state of being and turned into it. Then he walked… um floated over to where the people could be heard talking.

"So" Says a gruff voice "What are we going to be doing about the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year?"

"I already told you" Said a more angelic like voice "I will make sure that Harry is not in it"

Nico floated through the shadows and up to where the people were and by the gods they were strange. They all wore some type of robe that made them look like old men, and they even had matching wizard hats!

"Who's there?" Asked a man whilst he jumped up and pointed… a stick at me.

I floated into the light, which earned a few gasps.

"I'm just your friendly neighbourhood ghost, now please continue talking about this Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I didn't know that there was an unseeable ghost in this place, did you Sirius?" Said Mr Gruff voice.

The man, now known as Sirius, shook his head.

"There shouldn't be any ghost here as far as I know."

"Hmm yeah you see, I am slightly stuck in this house right now, and it would be appreciated if you let me out. Because really, what is the fun of haunting someone if you are stuck in the house?" I decided that that would be my gist, pretend to be a ghost. How could it go wrong? In every way possible.

"You aren't a ghost mister, now show us your real form or I'll have to-"

"No" I cut in

"Fine take this, sonny." And with that he waved his stick and a projectile came out of it.

Bam! Nico fell over and felt unconsciousness sipping away at his mind, also he was no longer a ghost. Damn.

"He is just a boy Moody no need to do anything drastic" Said a woman, trying to soothe the angry man.

"Drastic my butt" I mumble

"Now what is your name, boy?" Asked an old man, he looked like Merlin.

Instead of answering I am hit by a red beam… again. The world spins and I seem to be falling down, down and plunk… I hit the soft embrace of darkness.

**Line Break**

Dumbledore was confused, a strange boy had somehow appeared as a ghost, or at least pretending to be a ghost, and was now lying unconscious on the floor because Moody tried to stun him.

The said boy had a soft Raven black hair colour along with dark brown, almost black irises. He wore a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black shirt and black combat boots.

Dumbledore was trying to figure out why a boy of this age would come here, how he had gotten here and why he couldn't leave afterwards simultaneously, which was quite an effort, even for him.

Of course as soon as he was knocked out everyone else started word vomiting everywhere. Basically they stated the obvious like:

"Who is he?"

"How did he get in here?"

"How did he do that?"

And so. Of course the fact that he was a boy didn't change the fact that Alastor wanted to use veritaserum on him whilst Molly was trying to stop him saying that he was innocent.

The boy was strange most of all because he looked slightly naïve. Like the innocent kind of boy who tries to act tough because they want to be 'cool'. Though obviously acting tough the goal would not be to act cool, so what was the goal, intimidation? He certainly was intimidating already so what is his goal?

Dumbledore was broken out of his thoughts by a groan from the boy.

"Molly could you take him up to one of the spare bedrooms? Lock the door behind you I don't want any of the children to go into his rooms at all. We will be discussing this in the morning now pip pip!"

With that Dumbledore was left to ponder on his thoughts, but what he missed about everything was something vital. A pair of eyes had seen the whole thing unfold, a pair of glowing silver eyes.


	2. Nercromancer or Nicomancer?

**Necromancer or Nicomancer?**

**To see the new Diocletian's Sceptre type in staff of Magnus into google images, it's a black and purple version of that.**

Nico groaned, he had tried, for the fifth time mind you, to shadow travel out of this place, once again it didn't work. There were only two things that could prevent me shadow travelling, Hectate's magic or a major god, since I doubted that they had a god hidden in their basement I could only assume that it was magic…

Hectate's pet world!

So that was what Nico had landed himself in, the world of Witches and Wizards. Hectate's pet world was created by her magic illegally against Zeus's orders, her intention was to give all mortals magic, but was forced to make only some the power of magic.

Magic wasn't the most affective thing against demigods but it still worked, so Nico was in danger still.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door, he ignored it, and he couldn't open the door so how was he meant to answer it?

He walked towards the door and heard whispers coming from the other side, he pressed his ear against the door to hear them properly.

"Someone inside-"

"Don't know-"

"Use the spell"

"-Rules-"

Nico was confused, apparently these weren't the people that had locked him in here? He actually thought that he had heard the voice of children… well teenagers, which was strange, did these people have kids living here.

Suddenly the door creaked slightly, it was open! Those idiots opened the door.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione dinner time!" Shouted a voice from the floor below.

"Damn" He heard the newly know groups of people called Harry, Ron and Hermione. They walked off down the stairs leaving the door unlocked! The idiots!

Once Nico was sure that they were gone he snuck out and began to explore the house, whenever someone would come he would shadow travel, which he could apparently do only inside the house.

After maybe five minutes of searching he found his sword, which wasn't in ring form, ambrosia and nectar along with his multiple stygian daggers. Making sure to hide them well and turn his sword into ring form he went and left the room.

Suddenly he heard a commotion from down the hallway, it seems that they have found out that his room was open. There was a fair amount and shuffling, banging and shouting.

Suddenly he found himself in a head on collision with someone. There were screams of 'I found him, I found him!' and all in all a bunch of screaming.

Suddenly, before his eyes could adjust to the light, someone started to poke him with a stick… again.

"How do you get out, how!" a voice shouted right in front of his face that was the last straw. Nico was very powerful, but when he got to angry he would lose control of his powers and they would most likely kill everyone.

"_Come forth spirits of the dead, head the word of your lord!" _Shouted Nico in ancient Greek, silence fell and everyone was trying to figure out what he said.

_Crack_!

Suddenly the floor opened up and released five mouldy, decaying corpses. All the wizards began trying to fight them but you can't kill something that is already dead.

Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light he could see ten weirdly dressed people taking on the undead. There were also kids running around like maniacs trying to do Zeus knows what.

Thunder rumbled, well apparently even Zeus doesn't know what, marvellous!

"Kill him, he's a Nicomancer!" Shouted one particularly dumb red head. I look around for Diocletian's sceptre, he had it here somewhere, ah ha, he found it.

Diocletian's sceptre had been repaired by Hephaestus for him, and it look a fair bit different, now the staff was made of a smooth black wood that was engraved with markings, and the ball at the top was held by the wood.

Now he could summon the dead, control them by himself and use it to use a strong form of Umbrakinesis. Nico found that the staff was a nice reward from the gods.

He tapped the staff on the floor and the dead dissolved into ashes. Instantly everyone turned to him and started shouting or shooting spells, he really didn't like this. Being a son of Hades made him like the dark and silence, this was silences opposite.

"Well until you're ready to shut up, play with more undead things." I tapped my staff on the floor and skeletons rose up from the ground. The skeletons weren't affected at all by the spells.

"Please, stop this so we can talk properly." Said an old man, I tap my staff against the ground, the dead disappear and the shouting resumes.

"Silence!" Shouts the old man, silence fell upon everyone.

"Who are you boy?" Growls on man, somewhat politely. I sigh and shake my head.

"You aren't he most almighty and powerful beings so shut up and stop acting like it" The man looks like he is about to kill me but a snotty red head speaks up.

"We are wizard's boy, we are the most powerful-" He was cut off as the temperature in the room plummeted down and a voice spoke.

"_You dare to claim to be the most powerful being boy? Well think again, harm this boy and I will show you the wrath of __Άδη."_

The temperature turned back to normal again.

"Wh-at?" Stuttered the red head, laughter echoed from the door.

Everyone turned around to see Percy standing there and laughing his head off.

"Really, Uncle H can be very… dramatic" He said, while doing hand motions.

"What are you doing here" Demanded the annoying old fellow.

"I'm here to pick up my dear boyfriend, got a problem with that?" A coughing sound was heard from the other side of the room.

"He's gay? No wonder he's a-" The red head was cut off again. But this time by Percy, who had somehow gotten to the other side of the room and punched him in the face, knocking the boy out cold.

"Goodbye" Said Percy he went, put an arm around Nico and water travelled somewhere.

**Line Break**

"Never ever do that again" Scowled Percy, he was stroking Nicos hair as Nico leaned against him.

"Sorry I didn't try to end up there" Said Nico regretfully, Percy's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out as well Nico" And with that Percy kissed him and pulled him into his lap.

Nico was falling asleep against Percy that night and one thought made its way into his head _Percy looks really hot when he is angry. _

**P.S: There may be a sequel, remember? There were a pair of silver glowing eyes watching the whole thing…**


End file.
